Alice
Alice (アリス, Arisu), also known as the Bloodstained Black Rabbit, or simply B-Rabbit (血染めの黒ウサギ/ ビーラビット, Chizome no Kuro Usagi ''/ ''Bī-Rabitto), is Oz Vessalius's chain. History Human Life Alice was born a human 100 years ago. She belonged to the Baskervilles and was then locked up in a tower by Glen, excluded from the rest of the world because Glen wanted the power of the Abyss to destroy the world when Lacie died (he loved her; he is also the possible father to Alice and Alyss) or to bring her back to life somehow.. One day Jack Vessalius stumbled on it and met Alice for himself. The two of them became friends and Jack would often visit Alice to play with her. One day, Jack brought Gilbert and Vincent with him to meet Alice, though it didn't go over well as Alice immediately made fun of Vincent's red eye for bringing misfortune, this caused Gil to get mad at Alice and then pull her hair. This made Vincent hate Alice, not because of what she said about his eye, but because she upset Gil. One day, he delivered Alice her cat with the eyes cut out by Vincent, making Jack worry. During Jack's many visits, he would notice something off about Alice. Seemingly, every other day she'd switch personalities, being light and happy one day and dark and sinister the next. This also troubled Jack. Then one day, Glen took Gilbert from Jack because 100 years had passed since he inhabited a new body, and so he needed a new one. Jack couldn't change Glen's mind, and initially made Glen recall Lacie, making him threaten Jack if he did not leave. Alice had heard from Jack that Gil was taken by Glen and was going to be killed and reinhabited by Glen; she told Vincent of this one day while he was frantically searching for his older brother. Vincent managed to stop the Ceremony before Glen could transfer Raven into Gil's body and before Gil could be killed, meaning that Glen's 100 year old body would die. Soon after The Tragedy of Sablier broke out for reasons still unclear. Alice was murdered during the Tragedy of Sablier, but no one knows who killed her. But after she was killed as a human she and the Will of the Abyss broke their connection with the human-world when they used Alice's body to switch souls every day. The other Alice, known as B-rabbit, came to the Abyss but not to The Will of the Abyss. Instead, she came to the lower level where chains and illegal contractors came. After a while in the Abyss, as you know people turn into chains and Alice turned into B-rabbit. As a Chain Alice apparently had numerous Contractors throughout the next century, but sooner or later she slaughtered them and returned to the Abyss, it is unknown why she did so. However, in the first episodes in the anime, it is revealed that Alice has never contracted anyone before meeting Oz, therefore it is possible that Oz is her first contractor. Alice was in the Abyss when she heard the melody of the Pocket Watch after Oz Vessalius opens it and feels as though someone is calling out to her. Plot The Coming of Age Ceremony Arc When The Baskervilles attack Oz at his Coming of Age Ceremony, she appears in her B-Rabbit form, though Oz sees her as just Alice. She claims that Oz is her property and that no one is to mess around with her property. This starts a fight between Fang, herself and another Baskerville. Though she fights back hard, Oz slashing his way through his bestfriend Gil after he protects the unknown Baskerville distracts her and so she is defeated and sent back into the Abyss, while the Baskervilles send Oz to the Abyss for existing. When Oz comes to the Abyss, Alice saves him from being devoured by a Trump Card. Oz recalls the few memories of Alice and calls her the "sexual harassment girl" which Alice responds to by kicking him. Alice and Oz go to the place where Alice spends most of her time, where she explains Chains to Oz and that she is, in fact, a Chain as well. When he asks her about when he first saw her, when she'd tried to kill him, she has no idea what he's talking about. This is because the Will of the Abyss attacked Oz desguised as Alice earlier that day. Alice explains to Oz that the only way to escape the Abyss is to create a contract with a Chain, as well as how to do so. He reluctantly starts the Ceremony when he disappears. Alice tracks Oz down just as Oz discovers that who saved him wasn't Sharon Rainsworth, whom he met earlier that night, but in fact was another Chain, The Mad Baby. Alice once again saves Oz and allows herself to be swallowed by The Mad Baby, because she knows that Oz will Contract with her to "save her". She destroys The Mad Baby from the inside after Oz completes the first part of the Contract, and sucked some of the blood from the wound Mad Baby had given her earlier. Then she kisses him in order to force him to swallow her blood and complete the Contract. Alice takes over his body momentarily as she releases her power to get them out of the Abyss, through The Way and into Oz's World. Oz wakes and discovers that he was saved by Pandora members, Xerxes Break, Sharon Rainsworth and Raven. They sit down and eat briefly, explaining to Oz what Pandora is and all that had occurred, before revealing to Oz that they were going to have to arrest him and bring him to Pandora's head quarters. Alice then takes over Oz's body again and grabs a nearby knife, which she uses to hold Sharon hostage when they reach the lower level of the Rainsworth mansion to protect Oz. Break had expected that she would do something like that and so he casually uses his powers to throw Alice out of Oz. Break explained that she was different from other chains and has a personality, and then he used the sheath of his sword to push Alice against a wall and force her to tell them what her goal were now that she'd escaped from the Abyss. And she told them, her goal was to find her lost memories. Alice attacked again, but Break knocked her weapon out of her hand and as he went to strike her, Oz blocked her. Break was not expecting Oz to act this way as Oz agreed to cooperate with Break if Alice went unharmed, as she'd saved his life on several occasions. Suddenly, a Trump Card breaks through The Way and into the humans' world. Break then asked Raven to release B-Rabbit's power so that Break could see it in full force. Alice takes the challenge and quickly kills the Trump. When Oz grabs the Pocket Watch, which had been floating upwards as Alice fought, flashed some of Alice's memories. Break sees Alice unable to stop crying, although she doesn't understand why. Break later offers them a companionship with Sharon, Raven,and himself, stating it they could possibly find Alice's memories on the way. As they are thinking, they are distracted by the setting sun and overcome with nostagia, and Alice decides that if her wish is granted she'd work with them. Working With Pandora Arc Alice, Oz and Raven are sent off on a mission regarding an illegal contractor by Break. Alice falls asleep and so Raven and Oz walk through town searching for the Chain and its Contractor, though unknown to them, The Chain had sensed Alice's powers and so was drawn to her location. Alice is attacked by the Chain at the hotel and as she runs she notices something about the Contractor's Incuse. Alice meets up with Oz and Raven when its revealed that the Illegal Contractor is the Flower Girl that Oz had met earlier that day and almost immediately the Incuse makes another rotation thus completing its cycle and so the Flower Girl and her Chain were dragged into the Abyss. Oz, Raven and Alice are then in a carriage, heading back to the mansion which Oz's Coming of Age Ceremony was held at. Raven explains that for Oz's Incuse to be erased, Alice must either be killed or they must search for an alterior solution. Soon Alice falls asleep again, only to wake when they arrive at the mansion and Raven goes in to investigate. Oz was explaining his relationship with Gil to Alice when they both head gun fire coming from inside. Alice rushed in with Oz to find that Raven had killed all the Pandora members who were patrolling the mansion. The Baskerville Zwei then used her Chain, Doldum, to control Raven and she reveals that he is in fact Gil and that 10 years have passed since Oz was cast into the Abyss. Alice is held down while Oz and Gil fight and eventually Gil breaks through Doldum's control and shoots Zwei. Oz then runs after an ashamed Gilbert, leaving Alice alone in the mansion. Alice is then confronted by the Will of the Abyss, who begins talking down to Alice immediately, though she disappears when Oz reappears and Alice dubs it as a dream. Alice then pushes Oz down a flight of stairs and explains to him that as he is her manservant, he can not leave her alone like that. When Gil Oz and Alice once again come together, someone tells Oz that the Will of the Abyss had been following them for some time, and suddenly, the three experience one of Alice's lost memories. They then fall into a reality where the Will rules and find Alice bound in chains by the Will. The Will questions as to why Oz would want Alice so much after she's killed all her previous Contractors. Oz still chooses Alice over The Will, and he shoots the form of The Will, breaking her control and sending Alice, Gil and Oz back into reality. Cheshire's Dimension Arc Latowidge School Arc Sablier Arc The Second Coming of Age Ceremony Leo's Transformation Arc As she and Echo are fighting, Alice yells at Gil to follow Oz, to which Gil replies that he was going to do that anyway and asks her why she doesn't follow Oz. Alice replies that she needs to send Echo flying with a kick. Afterwards, at Pandora, Alice senses Leo and alerts Oz. Oz tells everyone else to head for the Sealing Stone, and that he will deal with Leo. Alice says that if she approaches the Sealing Stone, she won't be able to move, and decides to stay with Oz. Oz thanks her before apologizing and stealing her powers once again. Alice tries to stop him, but Echo intercepts her before she can. The two begin fighting again. Alice then feels the hand on Oz's seal move, and pleads with Oz not to make it move again, as it's already turned half-way. As Echo runs towards her, she notices something strange: Alice's body is becoming transparent. Description Appearance In her human form, she has long dark brown hair which has two side plaits and purple eyes. She wears a red coat with a white diamond design, a black skirt and white boots. When she is in her released form, she appears as a rabbit with black fur, red pupils, and fangs who wields a giant scythe and wears the same clothes as she wears in her human form, except that she wears black pants instead of a skirt. Alice's personality appears to be cold and rude at the start, especially to Gilbert. Alice first appears as a chain that Oz forms a contract with in the Abyss. In fact, she is actually the infamous B-Rabbit (Bloodstained Black Rabbit), the strongest chain in the Abyss. Personality Alice's goal is to find her lost memories, which play a major role in the story. She is hotheaded, loud spoken and says what she thinks without regard to the consequences. Due to her short temper, when talking she is energetically aggressive with people she knows, a special mention goes to her usual verbal attacks on Gilbert. Despite this, she also has a soft side, especially when Oz is involved. She hates when Oz leaves her alone, but to hide it she usually mentions that he is her manservant and shouldn't leave her alone, or just hits him and says "Shut up". Through the series it is implied that she has started developing feelings for Oz, although it is unknown if these develop from her previous connection to Jack or not. It has been revealed that Alice was actually a human that was killed 100 years ago during the Tragedy of Sabrie. She has a huge appetite and loves meat especially. She often argues with Gilbert and calls him "Seaweed Head"; in retaliation, Gilbert calls her "Stupid Rabbit". In episode 22, when the story centers on Alice and Will, It is shown that Alice's personality changes. When Alice chooses to wear light colored dresses, and her personality gentle and afraid, she is the Intention of the Abyss. When wearing dark colored dresses, and her atmosphere is dark, she is Alice The B-Rabbit. Abilities and Powers *Alice is the most powerful character in both the series and the manga. (However, the Will of the Abyss, in other words, Alice's twin, can be considered more powerful as she has the power to control the Abyss and all the beings within it.) Chains: When in her battle form, she can shoot chains from behind her. Enhanced Strength: Despite her size, she is actually very strong. Transformation: She can transform into her human form and her Chain form, a humanoid black rabbit. When Oz witnessed Alice's death in Cheshire's Dimension and went berserk, Break noticed that B-Rabbit had the same power as his Mad Hatter: to destroy everything related to Abyss. Relationships 'Oz Vessalius' Oz is the contractor of Alice. He is also the only person Alice calls by his name, Alice appears to have a soft side for Oz in contrast to her usual personality to everyone else, and dislikes it when he leaves her alone. In the Manga she appears to be developing romantic feelings for Oz and in the anime series it is heavily implied as well, as a common occurrence of her jealousy when Oz is when other girls (even his own sister) and when she dislikes him leaving her alone is often shown. 'Gilbert Nightray' Alice always calls Gil "seaweed head." She is always arguing with Gil, usually over Oz. It appears that 100 years ago, she knows Gil and his brother Vincent from Jack. She was the one who made him did the "face" again due to her calling his brother the child of misfortune. 100 years later, it appears that Gil and Alice met again though they don't remember each other. They appear to be on much better terms and they each care for Oz. 'Will of the Abyss' Alice and The Will of the Abyss are twin sisters, and Alice said that she could communicate with her while she was in Abyss. They appear to not be on good terms with each other, but they do have some things in common. However, revealed in Chapter 63, The Will of the Abyss wished for Break to help save Alice; seeing that perhaps The Will of the Abyss truly does care for Alice. 'Sharon Rainsworth ' Sharon and Alice's relationship has not been greatly executed throughout the series, hoever the two seen to get along well. Sharon thinks of Alice as a little sister. Although Alice seemed reluctant to let Sharon treat her this way, she seems to be fine with it now. She often gives Alice romance advice for her and Oz. Alice and Sharon both care about each other, as shown when Sharon got depressed about how Break didn't tell her about Sablier, Alice tried to cheer her up by biting her cheeks. Overall, the two seem to be good friends. 'Xerxes Break ' Alice frequently shows her dislike toward Break calling him a 'Clown' in the anime and a 'Clowny Bastard' in the manga. Break is quite interested in Alice's past, due to the fact that she lived one hundred years ago. However, other than that, he seems to not care what happens to her and only teases her whenever he talks to her. Break does not trust Alice at all and is ready to kill her if necessary, although he does defend her when Gilbert Nightray asks to kill her, saying "Not yet", but this also shows that he is considering killing her in the future. In a few clips of the anime, Alice is shown hissing at Break. 'Lacie Baskerville' Lacie is an anagram of Alice. It is currently unknown what their connection is but the theory of Lacie being her mother is impossible due to age contraints. Lacie and Alice share many similar traits such as their dark hair. While Lacie has red eyes, Alice has a red color scheme. Also, while Lacie appears to be Jack's lover, Alice seems to be romantically interested in Oz who is also a Vessalius. Quotes *''"Nobody touches my PROPERTY! And Oz is my manservant; therefore, he is my property!"'' *''"Shut up, Seaweed Head."'' *''"I'm scared that I'm not human. I'm scared that I'm different from other chains... I fear the things I don't know. I fear the things I already knew... and at every moment... I always... more than anyone... fear myself the most!"'' *"I'm in a contract with you. You are my manservant, and as a manservant, what were you thinking, leaving me behind!?" *''"Can you eat it?"'' *''"What is jealousy? Can you eat it? Is it sweet?"'' *''"In the book Sharon showed me, there was a man who became more energetic after his cheeks were bitten!!"'' *''"If I can remember who you are... Then I can know who I am... Just who am I?"'' *''"You clown!"'' *''"Why did you close the book?"'' *(To Rufus) "But I will seek for it... the reason why I exist. In order to continue being who I am now! If fear clings on to me, then I will bring the fear with me! Snatch whatever I want! Beat up whoever's in my way!! This is who I am now--- The Blood-Stained Black Rabbit, Alice!!! Permanently mark this up in your so-called knowledge!! You disgusting looking meatball!!!" Gallery :Main Article: Alice the B-Rabbit/Gallery Trivia * Rearranging "Alice" can form "Lacie" (A Baskerville with an unknown connection to Alice) or "Celia" (a Baskerville, connected to Lacie and contracted to Humpty Dumpty) * While she was alive, Alice shared her body with her Twin, the Will of the Abyss. Alice's changing personalities are a reference to when the Caterpillar asked who Alice was and she couldn't reply as she had changed so many times during the day. * Alice doesn't feed on humans like other chains, but loves to eat, especially meat, but mostly pork. Though as she lost her human memories she sometimes attempts to eat things such as a rose. * She greatly resembles Claudia from Jun Mochizuki's one-shot Crimson Shell * Alice and The Will's red/white themes are similar to the Red/ White Queens of Through the Looking Glass. * Alice does not hold her alcohol well as shown in episode 20 of the anime with wine. * Alice nicknames everyone she meets (ie Seaweedhead- Gil, Shaggy Glasses/Four Eyes-Leo, Clown-Break, Mole-Elliot, Brat-Phillipe etc.) except for Oz and Sharon. * In the Official Guide Book 8.5 Mine of Mine, Alice was originally meant to wear trousers but ended up wearing tight skirts because she would really look like a boy if she did. * Alice and B-Rabbit were separate beings 100 years ago, how they were combined is unknown. This may be why Alice started to disappear in Retrace LXV: Collapse, as B-Rabbit's bond with Alice may be weakening. * During Oz's coming of age ceremony in the anime, a pocket watch similar to the one Oz found, although much larger, can be seen on Alice's scythe when she was in her release form. Site Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Chains Category:Characters